Voice of a Distant Gem
by PetitJ
Summary: Loosely inspired in "Voice a Distant Star". Steven leaves the planet with the Gems to stop for good the Gems Homeworld invasion. However, against her wishes, Connie is left behind. Thanks to Lion and lots of letters, they stay in touch. Steven x Connie! R&R
1. Connie I

**A/N: I'm not new in the fanfiction world but I am new in the Steven Universe fandom. I know I am a bit old to like "cartoons" but we all can agree this show sometimes can get very deep and emotional. Anyway, here we go! English is not my first language and I really need a beta but I hope you can understand it**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Dear Steven:

I hope this letter finds you fine. I really hope so. I worry about you every day and not because I feel you are not strong enough. I just do, because I care.

I am still mad at you to be honest. Since you started to talk about going to the Gem Homeworld to stop the Earth invasion for good, I thought you would take me with you. You are my liege since we are 12 and we have been in so many battles since then! I suppose to be there protecting you. However, you left that letter, saying I had to stay here because I had a future and it was something you had to do by yourself. But you instructed Lion to only open portals to me to send you these letters.

I am mad but I'll take what I have because I really miss you more than I dislike you at this moment. It's a big deal, about all since you instructed him to open the portals for the letter but not for me. That was a mean move, Steven.

Anyway, I am sending this letter to let you know that I am willing to keep this kind of communication. Also I want you to know that even if you also wrote in that infamous letter something about your feelings about me, I won't address to them until you say them into my face.

I hope you are okay and send my love to the Crystal Gems.

Love, Connie

 **TBC**


	2. Steven I

**A/N: Submitting the next chap so soon because it makes more sense together. Hope you guys like it**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Dear Connie:

I AM SO SORRY! I really am! Even if you don't believe me, I gave a lot of thought before I took this decision. It's not like an hour before leaving I said: OH, WELL! CONNIE IS NOT COMING!

Pearl actually suggested it was needed. As you said, you are my liege and you have been training to be it since we were kids. However, the truth is:

1\. Your parents would totally kill me if you would go to a super dangerous mission out of space instead of college

2\. This is a big deal. To be honest, even if I am optimistic, I know things might not go well. I hope I go back to Beach City but it's not something 100% sure

3\. The Earth is not 100% safe neither. Gems are still going to go there and someone has to stop them. That's why you still can access my mother's sword (see? I didn't only instructed bad things to Lion)

4\. I wouldn't be able to even stand the thought of you getting hurt

I know you are capable of doing great things so I guess I am the coward and selfish one. I want you to be safe even if I know you'll be very helpful here.

I am sorry again but I am glad you're not mad enough to stop talking to me. See? I am a bad person

I am losing a bit the track of time in the space but I am pretty sure you're leaving to college soon. Please tell me everything! Sounds exciting! I only know about college because movies.

Love, Steven

PS: Good thing about being lots of light years away from you? I don't have to be all awkward since you are making me say all those things face to face. Letters are so much easy!

PS 2: I know I said it in my infamous letter but would you give a look to my dad once in a while? Beside you, he's the only one I am sending letters through Lion but I am worried he feels lonely and all. Thank you so much

 **TBC**


	3. Connie II

**A/N: Hello everyone again!New chapter here. I really really need a beta so send me a PM if you're interested. BTW, is anyone as excited as me about the new Steven Bomb? I accidentally read some spoilers but still want to see the eps so much!**

 **Anyway, here we go**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Dear Steven:

Still mad but I guess that's something implicit by now so I won't talk about it again. From now on, think that even if I don't sound like I am, a little tiny bit of me is still mad.

Cleared that, here I go.

You were right, college started. My parent gave me a ride with all my stuff there. It's not far away from Beach City so it won't be a problem to get there if there's any emergency, about all since I took Lion with me. Yes, I took him or, well, he actually decided to stick with me all the time. My parents weren't amused at all! And my roommate's face when she saw him was priceless! I hope you could have seen it! Her name is Harriet and she seems nice but I think it will take some time till she is not afraid of him no matter how pink and cute he is.

Before I start to talk to you about my college life, let me assure you that even before I got your last letter, I was keeping my eye on Greg. I always liked him after all and I know he tends to get lonely. Actually, he's the one that it's keeping me updated of Beach City and he will let me know if something is happening.

Now, about college life? Well, so far it's exciting. No fighting-corrupted-gems exciting but it´s cool enough. Against my parents' wishes, I am taking lots of literature classes instead of the biology ones that my mom wants in order to become a doctor like her. They didn't put too much effort in dissuading me of it but I know they were upset. Well, what can I do?

Please, let me know how things are going! Still in space or are you reaching some place?

I want to know it all!

Love, Connie

 **TBC**


	4. Steven II

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the good vibes about this fanfic. Honestly, I wasn't even going to post it. Anyway, I'm glad people is liking it. So now, letters are getting longer and so it is the delivery time. Am I evil? Yeeeeaaaaah maybe hahahaha**

 **Hope you like this one**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Dear Connie:

Did you really took Lion with you?! That's so cool! I hope Harriet gets to know him and like him. As soon he doesn't asphyxiate her with his man I think thing will go well. About your question, so far we are recruiting renegaded Gems because I don't think we will be welcome in the Homeworld so we need back up. We didn't talk too much about it but it seems like other Gems also stayed and fought for their surrogate planets. Some have contacted us and some will be contacted for us soon but I hope it works.

Your life in college sounds awesome, Connie! I know you think it doesn't but you have to know that here is not much entertaining. Most of the time I help the Crystal Gems to drive this spaceship around and that's it. Garnet says once we reunite more renegaded I will be need since I am Rose's son and mostly because I am "the Heart". I haven't been given more details and you know how cryptic can Garnet be but I guess it's fine. I like to be needed.

So you took literature classes! I remember you talking about back then in Beach City but you were too scared of your parents' opinion. I am glad you took the risk and you are studying something you really like. I wonder if you will write a book one day! Like the Spirit Morph Saga we used to read when we were kids. I know you think your life is not interesting but I think you have seen so many magic things since we met that I know you'll get tons of ideas.

I wonder what I would study if I was, you know, "normal". Maybe something related to music? I really don't know. I can't see myself being in other place but this. I guess that while are you going to that fancy college, I am going to The Space College. It's not the same, I know, but makes me feel a bit better. Like I am doing something with my life and not just being some kind of slacker.

A few days ago, Amethyst said once we leave this constellation, letters will take some time to reach us. Something about light years and magic portals. It's not like it will take years but the delivery time will be more "realistic". So don't worry if my letter take some time to arrive. I am alive and all and I pretend to stay like that until we are back!

Lots of love

Steven

PS: I miss donuts! Since I am stuck in this ship, Pearl supervises my closely my diet and she only makes me eat healthy stuff :(

 **TBC**


	5. Connie III

**A/N: hello everyone! thank you so much for all the faves and follows. Also, thank you for the lovely reviews. Reviews are like cookies for me. they make me happy and makes me wanna write xD**

 **Anyway, new chapter.**

 **Longer letters, longer delivery time remember? Don't worry, this is not an angsty fic. SOme fluff ahead**

 **Hope you guys like it**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Dear Steven:

Aw, I am so sorry you miss donuts! Pearl sounds like my parents years ago. She is strict but she worries about you after all. All the Crystal Gems and Greg do.

By the way, I had a long weekend a few days ago and, keeping my promise to you, I went to see him. He looks well, he even is teaching how to play guitar to Onion (well, as much you can teach something to him. I don't judge anyone but he's kind of an odd duck). He invited to me to have some donuts actually and we had a great time. However, it's clear he misses you like crazy because he couldn't stop talking about you. He told me so many stories! Did you really use to take your diapers off and run around the Crystal Temple? I would love to have seen Pearl's face to that!

He also talked about your mother and how he met her. It was a very sweet story. I don't want to be disrespectful but do you believe she would have liked me? She sounded so nice but still, it makes you wonder. Anyway, it was a lovely afternoon. I told Greg I was coming back as soon I could.

About Garnet's statement, I think I can understand why she said that. You were always the "Heart" of all of us. Without even trying, you always made us think we could do anything if you were next to us. Don't worry and don't think too much about it. As soon you talk from your heart, you will reach to the other Gems and convince them to help you.

Now, let's talk about that book. You know, I have been thinking about that subject for quite a long time but I haven't just made the time to actually do it. Maybe I will soon because things aren't that great in college right now. I didn't want to tell you because you would get worried but it needed to be said since you think all this is awesome. College is not bad but once initial rush was over, I started to feel lonely. People here are more worried about partying than learning something or making lasting friendships. Harriet told me it was something normal, that her older sister felt the same. I hope she's right. At least she is becoming in a good friend and she is getting along with Lion much better. He already let her pet him which is a huge milestone in their relationship.

You were right about the delay in the letters. Usually I get them once in a week but this time I took a bit longer. Once you get more and more far away from earth, it will take longer to get them? Could you ask Amethyst about this, since she's the expert in this? It's not that I am mad, but I just want to know so I don't worry for you.

Lots of love

Connie

 **TBC**


	6. Steven III

**A/N: hello! another chap of this story! Hope guys you like it and feel free to leave feedback please. It's nice to see what people really think about this fic.**

 **Anyway, hope you like this one :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Dear Connie:

Today we reached a very large Gem colony. So far, we only have contacted very small groups, like local Crystal Gems but this is a whole Beach City of them! They seems nice but they don't feel like fighting the Homeworld again. When Garnet brought the subject, they cut all the communication with us so we are in a dead point with them. The spirits are low in the spaceship. Pearl thinks that if we recruit this group, the odds are in our favor but their leader, a gem called Jade refuses to sacrifice the peace they have earned so many years ago. They even made an eco-friendly kindergarten so there's a lot of young gems too. People here is nice, but it seems like we brought them bad memories so they are the only ones really happy to see us since we are a novelty for them.

And since I am the "heart" and Garnet says I am not allowed to talk to Jade until it's the right time, I spend most of my time playing the ukulele for them. Do you remember the song we used to sing when we were kids? The one about the jam and the biscuit? Well, I played it for them and they loved it and now they want me to sing it all the time.

I am so sorry you feel lonely at college. I know I told you I didn't know too much about that but I guess I can understand you. As you, I feel like I am in a totally unfriendly environment and there's not too much I can do about it. Yes, I have the "Gem Babies" as Amethyst calls them and you have Harriet and Lion, but we both would wish that thing would go differently.

The good thing is that you are very articulated and you can write about that! I am sure there's a lot of people in this universe that feels lonely and out of place. Even if I told you I was worried about Jade's reticence, when I read you felt like me, it kinda made me feel good. It's not like I'm glad you are sad. It's just I like to be understood, even when we are so far away.

So I think that if you can write about that and reach more and more people who feel the same, you would help them a lot! Of course, you can still add some magic here and there. Even maybe some Crying Breakfast Friends!

Some Gem babies are asking for more songs so I have to go but before that. In my defense:

1) I was a baby

2) The diaper was itchy

3) Pearl's face was indeed priceless so it totally worth it

Amethyst's calculations says that this letter will arrive in two weeks. I hope things are better for both of us by then.

I miss you so much, Connie. I know it's my fault, but I really wish you were here.

Lots of love

Steven

PS: Are you crazy!? Mom would have loved you! And not because she loved everyone. You have the best of human beings!

 **TBC**


	7. Connie IV

**A/N: sorry for the delay everyone. My mind has been in another place and I forgot about updating this story. More is to come so don't worry! I hope you guys like it and pretty please, gimme some reviews if you can. I'd love to know about how you feel about this fic.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Dear Steven:

Even if it took more time than usual, your letter arrived in the right time because I was having a very bad day. I forgot my umbrella in my dorm room so I have to walk in the rain to get to two classes before I could go back and get it. Then, a very mean professor told me that my idea of write my essay about "Unfamiliar Familiar" was childish and that I was big enough to pick another book. I was so mad! Everyone picked an obscure and difficult one just to impress him. I'm sure just a few of them will really understand what they are reading.

But then, I was in my way to go to grab some lunch, Lion got me your letter. I know that if someone saw me in that moment, it would have wondered why I was smiling and crying at the same time. You're right, Steven. It's nice to know you are understood, even if our situations are so different.

So, I took Lion and I went back to my place and I started to type like crazy. First, I did wrote my essay about "Unfamiliar Familiar" because that professor won't let me down and then, I made the first draft of "Space Prince and Iris Knight". It's a working title, but it's about a girl named Iris who is chosen from all the people of the universe to be the knight of the Space Prince. She is always wondering why she was chosen from all people, but then she realizes she has a lot on common with him.

Sounds too familiar? Well, I guess it's too obvious that her army is formed by the loyal and eccentric "Imperial Flowers". One is mysterious and wise. The other one is a perfectionist and devote and the last one is impulsive and yet, very reliable.

I hope the Gems are not offended. Will you show them the story once it's ready and I am brave enough to share it? I send you with Lion the first chapters. I need your honest opinion.

Now, about the Jade problem. I don't know her but I can understand her reasons. It seems like her and her people have been through a lot to get their peace but she has to understand that there's no such thing like peace if Yellow Diamond is still around. Don't hurry things up. I think you are doing a wonderful job. Keep singing songs to the Gem Babies. Trust me.

Harriet just finished the first draft! She says she likes it and it's asking me over and over if the Prince and Iris will get together. I think it will take time but she sincerely hope so.

Oh! Before I forget, Greg told me he is seeing some weird lights in the sky at times. He thinks Beach City is under some kind of vigilance. I know he's not the paranoid kind so I am investigating next weekend in the case he tell you something.

Harriet is coming with me. Do you think she will get along with Peedee? She is studying to become a chef after all :)

I miss you too, Steven. Sometimes I even feel I will see you around the corner and it pains me when then I remember you are so far away.

Lots of love

Your Jam Bud, Strawberry

 **TBC**


End file.
